


Spartaner und Erdnussbutterbrownies

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Series: Man for all Seasons [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vor seiner Bürotür bekommt sie dann doch ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.<br/>Sie klopft und hört gleich darauf ein genervtes „Herein!“<br/>Als sie eintritt starrt Lester sie ausdruckslos und ein wenig verwirrt an und sie kommt sich mit einem Mal unglaublich lächerlich vor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartaner und Erdnussbutterbrownies

Sarah streckt ihre Beine aus bis sie die Stofftasche berühren, die unter ihrem Schreibtisch liegt. Sie zuckt kurz zusammen, doch im Raum ist niemand, der ihr Erschrecken bemerkt haben könnte. Es gibt ja auch eigentlich keinen Grund, zu erschrecken, höchstens vor ihrem eigenen Mut.  
Oder ihrer eigenen Dummheit. Sie bückt sich unter den Tisch, zieht die Tasche hervor und holt die Plastikbox heraus, die sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch platziert, nachdem sie einen Stapel Blätter beiseite wischte. Irgendwelche Berichte von Leuten, die glauben, das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness gesehen zu haben, doch darauf kann sie sich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Drohend steht die Frischhaltebox nun vor ihr und Sarah seufzt. Warum muss sie auch an das Gute im Menschen glauben? Also, hoffentlich nicht auf eine allzu naive Weise, aber dennoch ... die meisten Menschen, die man für unausstehlich erachtet waren dann doch meist ganz ok. Außerdem war es immer von Vorteil, nett zu sein, sonst würde man es später nur bereuen. Nahm man zum Beispiel ihre alte Chefin, Marianne – Sarah überläuft ein Schauer. Sie hatte sie immer für eine strenge und spießige Zicke gehalten, doch angesichts ihres Todes hatte sie sich oft gewünscht, ein wenig höflicheren Kontakt zu ihr gepflegt zu haben. Sie denkt immer noch äußerst ungern an diese Nacht zurück, auch wenn sie dadurch immerhin diesen neuen und viel interessanteren Job gefunden hat. Im ARC hat sie sich schon gut eingelebt, die Leute sind sehr nett und sie kann sich endlich mal wirklich faszinierenden Themen widmen, aber dennoch – sie hat das Gefühl, schon wieder in die Marianne-Falle zu tappen.

Lester. Ja, zugegebenermaßen hatte er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung keinen besonders freundlichen Eindruck gemacht, und auch was die anderen von ihm erzählten klang nicht sonderlich anheimelnd, doch das hieß ja alles nicht, dass er ein von Grund auf schlechter Mensch war. Außerdem wäre es bei seinem Berufsumfeld gar nicht so verwunderlich, wenn er einmal einem Urzeitmonster zum Opfer fiel und sie wollte sich nachher kein schlechtes Gewissen machen müssen, weil sie nicht versucht hatte, guten Kontakt zu ihm aufzubauen!   
Schwungvoll steht sie auf und schnappt sich den Karton. Also los!

Vor seiner Bürotür bekommt sie dann doch ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
Sie klopft und hört gleich darauf ein genervtes „Herein!“  
Als sie eintritt starrt Lester sie ausdruckslos und ein wenig verwirrt an und sie kommt sich mit einem Mal unglaublich lächerlich vor.

„Ähm, also ... als neue Mitarbeiterin kam mir die Idee, mich Ihnen einfach mal persönlich vorzustellen, es ist doch gut, die Leute zu kennen, mit denen man zusammenarbeitet. Ich habe Ihnen auch etwas mitgebracht!“

Sie hebt den Deckel des Kartons hoch und präsentiert ihre selbstgebackenen Erdnußbutter-Brownies.

Lesters skeptischer Blick schwankt zwischen ihr und den Brownies hin und her und als er zu sprechen beginnt, kann man ihm zu Gute halten, dass er sie nicht sofort unhöflich hinausschmeißt.  
„Das ist ja alles sehr nett von Ihnen, doch ich pflege zu meinen Mitarbeitern ehrlich gesagt eher selten nähere persönliche Kontakte und möchte eigentlich, dass das auch so bleibt. Von daher würde ich sagen, dass -“  
Zunächst hatte Sarah seiner Rede betrübten Blickes gelauscht, doch dann hatte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch etwas entdeckt, das sie zu einer Unterbrechung veranlasste: „Wow ... ist das ein spartanischer Helm?!“

Zeigt sich da ein stolzes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht? „Naja, ein Replikat natürlich! Dennoch nicht gerade billig... Die _Spartiaten_ hatten schon immer etwas irgendwie Faszinierendes für mich!“  
Er sagt das in recht enthusiastischen Tonfall, betont jedoch das Wort Spartiaten besonders eindrücklich, als wolle er von Anfang an klarstellen, dass er nicht zu der ungebildeten Masse gehört, die doch tatsächlich den etwas schwammigen Begriff „Spartaner“ verwenden.

„Ja, die sind wirklich interessant ...“, stimmt Sarah zu. „Was mögen Sie denn besonders an ihrer Kultur – sie erscheinen mir ja zumindest von Außen nicht ganz der Typ Mann zu sein, der sich brüllend ins Schlachtgetümmel stürzen würde, oder?“

Für ein paar Sekunden sieht er sie nur leicht kritisch an, als überlege er, ob sie einen Witz gemacht habe, doch dann antwortet er: „Nun, es geht mir hierbei weniger um den Krieg an sich, als auf die Vorbereitung darauf, also vielmehr die Erziehung. Die Art, wie sie schon von Kindheit an zu einer – auch mentalen – Stärke und gewissen Abgeklärt erzogen wurden, ohne übertriebene Gefühlsduseleien ...“

Sarah zwirbelt eine Strähne ihrer langen schwarzen Haare zwischen den Fingern und denkt nach. Wie von selbst öffnet sie ihre Frischebox und holt sich einen Brownie heraus, mit gutem Essen lassen sich spannende Diskussionen doch gleich viel besser führen! Dann wendet sie ein: „Na, wenn Sie das so sagen, dann klingt das ja schön und gut, doch betrachten Sie besser auch mal die Schattenseiten! Kinder, die kränklich oder schwach waren, wurden getötet, halten Sie auch das für vorbildlich?“  
Der Gedanke, dass sie ihren Chef vielleicht nicht so hart anfahren sollte, kommt ihr gar nicht und auch Lester scheint sich nicht daran zu stören, er scheint es nur als Anreiz zu sehen, weiter zu argumentieren: „Nein, das befürworte ich selbstverständlich nicht! Dennoch kann man nicht bestreiten, dass es auch positive Aspekte der Spartanischen Mentalität gab ...“

So kommt der Stein, oder eher die Unterhaltung ins Rollen.  
Noch lange gehen immer erhitztere Argumente hin und her, die Brownies werden weniger und die Themen weitschweifiger, Sarah war mehr als erstaunt, über welche historischen Themen man mit diesem so langweilig scheinenden, anzugtragenden Mann alles reden konnte.

Als sie gegen späten Nachmittag mit einer nun leeren Brownie-Kiste zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte konnte sie mit stolz behaupten, dass das Projekt „Sozialisation mit Vorgesetztem“ hervorragend gelungen war.


End file.
